Positively Slytherin
by epAmy
Summary: As Ron tries to muster up the courage to ask Hermione on a date, his dear brothers plot against him... Time and time again...
1. Plan A: Just Ask

**I had this thought today, and it only took me like 15 minutes to write it out. Sorry for the lack of updates on FML and RC, but like I said, I'm busy with school (except for this) lol**

**Note:**

**1. I'm not the creator of any of these characters, only the plot**

**2. Don't kill me for the pairing; Sometimes Ron/Hermione can be very cute :)**

_Just do it!_ a voice screamed in Ronald Weasley's fifteen year old brain. He inconspicuously watched his best friend of five years do her homework—or so he thought.

Across the room Fred and George plotted against their little brother where words like "Polyjuice" and "Hermione" were floated around. Those who don't know the family might just brush it off at a little family fun, but they'd be wrong. Oh, no; Fred and George Weasley weren't people to be taken lightly. Not only were the twins Hogwarts' current school pranksters, they loved making Ron's life as miserable as possible... as long as they escaped their mother's wrath.

But Ron was oblivious to their plotting. He sat slouched in one of the plump armchairs near the fireplace. The fire cast odd yellowish lights across his face and orange hair, but his bright-blue eyes remain untouched by the fire as he gazed at his not-so-secret crush: Hermione Granger.

Hermione was oblivious to Ron's stare, and that was the way he wanted it, until he found the courage to reveal his feelings, that is. She was sitting on the floor at the opposite end of the coffee table from Ron. Her hair was pulled back wildly with wisps of hair sticking out at odd angles, but Ron didn't mind that at all. Her robes, on the other hand, were as pristine as when she first put them on. Never were her clothes out of order. It seemed that her perfection dropped short of her hair. One hand troubled her lip as the other held up a scroll of parchment. Her deep-brown eyes darted across the page insanely fast.

Ron drew into his thoughts once more: _Just do It, now! Just stand up, walk up to her, and ask her! The Hogsmeade trip is in two days!_ His mind may have been telling him orders, but his body still refused. _Maybe you don't have to move; just ask her where you are. Just do it now before—_

Before he could convince himself, Hermione smiled and rolled up her parchment. "Done!" she announced. "Did you even start yours?" she asked Ron.

Ron looked down at his own essay and book. His book wasn't even open. "Er—I was just about to start." _Do it now!_ "But 'Mione, I want to ask—"

"Oh, Ronald!" Hermione sighed discouragingly. "I'm not going to do it for you!"

"I wasn't—"

"I'm going up to my room so you can focus." As she said this she packed up her bag and stood.

"Wait, Hermione—"

"Goodnight, Ron!" she called as she went up the girls' stairs.

"Arg!" Ron dropped his head to his hands. _Tomorrow... I'll do it tomorrow..._

But his brothers had other plans.

* * *

The next night, everything was the same. Ron still sat in his chair, homework untouched as he stared at Hermione. The only difference was the twins were missing.

_Just ask her, Ron! The trip is _tomorrow!_ Okay, three...two...one—_

"Hermione!" Ron's voice mingled with one behind him. Ron looked around startled, only to see George walking towards him and Hermione.

Hermione didn't even flinch until George flopped down onto the coffee table next to her. "Oh!" She flicked her eyes up to the redhead only for a moment before returning to her essay. "What do you want Fred? Or are you George?"

"Ah, 'Mione; it's me, George!" he flashed a smile.

_What's he doing?!_ Ron's inner voice screeched.

"Alright, George, what do you want?" Surprisingly, she set her quill down and put her focus on George.

"Well, you might not know this, with your cute little nose stuck in all these old tomes, but there's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow," again he smiled brilliantly.

_Is he...FLIRTING with Hermione?! MY Hermione?!_

"Oh, yeah; I almost forgot about it," she smiled shyly as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd do me the honors of going with me," his smile faltered a little. "That is, if nobody else has asked you."

"No! No," Hermione gave a pointed look towards Ron, "nobody has asked me yet."

"So that's a...?"

"Yeah, sure," Hermione smiled brightly up to George.

_WHAT!?_

"Brilliant," one more smile before he stood. "Well, I don't want your studies to suffer, so I'll let you finish your work."

"Oh," Hermione quickly shut her books and stood. "Well, I'm all done. Do you want to go to dinner?" George nodded and moved aside to let Hermione lead the way. As Hermione passed Ron she said, "C'ya later, Ronnie-kins!"

Ron flinched at the nickname as his face paled. "Ronnie-kins?" He heard the portrait door close behind them and nurturing a broken heart, he growled, "She's positively Slytherin."

"Who's a Slytherin?" a familiar voice asked.

Ron looked over to see Hermione just coming down from the girls' stairs. "Didn't you just leave with George...?" he faded off confused.

"No, I haven't seen George all day. I went up to my room to study after classes. Anyways, do you want to go to dinner? All that studying made me hungry."

Confused, Ron reached across the table and grabbed the parchment 'Hermione' was working on earlier. At the top, in his brother's familiar scrawl read: Fred Weasley.

"I'm going to kill those two!"

* * *

**Hope all is well! :)**


	2. Plan B: Impressing Hermione

**Doesn't belong to me... Thought of another little tid-bit :)**

* * *

Ron did end up going to Hogsmeade with Hermione that weekend, just not in the way he wanted to. They just went as _friends_.

_Oh, how I despise that word...friends_... Ron thought as he spent another day gazing at his _friend_.

It had been a few weeks since then. Ron was forcing the gears in his head to work so he could think of another way to ask Hermione out. Also on the back-burner of his mind was the thought to get George and Fred back for they're prank.

Harry had thought it was hilarious; Fred taking the polyjuice potion to look like Hermione and agreeing to go on a date with George.

His musings cut short with a soft gasp as he watched Hermione stretch her arms above her head. _Blimey, she's gorgeous..._

"Goodness, Ron!" Harry hissed next to him.

Ron tore his eyes away from Hermione across the Gryffindor Common room and looked at Harry. "What?"

"Will you stop mooning over her and ask her out? I'm sick of all your sighing and moaning," Harry looked back to his essay work.

"You're one to talk," Ron said moodily. "I don't see Cho hanging off your arm."

Harry's face turned scarlet and mumbled something intelligible.

Behind Harry and Ron's seats, the Weasley twins had just sat down looking forwards to a night of making fun of their little brother's crush. They couldn't believe their luck when the younger boys began their own plot.

Ron looked back to Hermione and saw her just going up the girls' staircase. He collapsed back into his chair dramatically and sighed again. "I don't know what to do!"

Harry looked up from his work again and glared at his best mate. "Well obviously I can't help you, seeing I don't have a girl 'hanging off my arm.'"

"Harry, I didn't mean it." He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "I need to something to wow her or something."

Harry looked up thoughtfully and smiled when an idea reached him. "I got it!"

"What?!"

"What does Hermione like more than anything?"

Ron snorted, "Books."

"Exactly! Just read up on something and surprise her with how much you know about something."

Deciding not to be offended by Harry's comment, a grin spread across Ron's face. "Yeah, something advanced so she'll be amazed!"

Fred and George chuckled quietly and whispered, "It wouldn't take much for her to be amazed!"

"I have the perfect plan," Fred whispered.

"Do share," George grinned.

"We make sure Ron reads up on something, but because of us, nothing he says will make sense."

"Brilliant. Let's get to work."

* * *

The next day, Ron was in a place nobody thought he would be: the library. He was scouring the many isles for something Hermione would approve of that he could learn quickly, but still be advanced enough to impress Hermione. But as his luck would have it, he couldn't find anything that he liked. He was about to give up when he heard voiced towards the back of the library.

"Give it up, Fred; you're never going to get it." Ron immediately recognized George's voice.

"I don't see you getting it right either!" Fred grunted.

"I don't know how Snape expected us to understand this! It's too advanced."

"Maybe we should ask someone to help us?"

"Great idea," George said sarcastically, "except nobody in our year even understands this!"

It was silent for a second before Fred said, "What about Hermione? She knows everything."

"No! How bad would that look? The Weasley twins asking a fifth-year for help."

"Yeah, you're right." Another silence consumed the library again before Fred sighed and said, "Forget this; Potions isn't that important anyways."

Ron stayed where he was for a few moments as he heard his brothers get up and leave (when they actually just moved behind another bookshelf to spy on Ron). Ron moved towards the table the twins were occupying just moments ago and saw two potions books lying open. He'd never heard of the potion before: Good Fortune.

He read through the instructions and smirked. _This is easy! Fred and George are amateurs. _Ron pulled out some parchment and quickly copied everything about the potion. Now all he had to do was memorize all the information.

After Ron had left, Fred and George went back to their table and with a flick of their wands, turned their books back to normal. "I can't believe he bought that."

"I wish I could be in his Potions class."

George thought for a moment, "We still have some polyjuice potion left. We can just switch spots with some of the classmates."

"Good idea. Maybe we can do something to Malfoy while we're at it. You know, hit two birds with one stone."

* * *

Professor Snape swooped into the Potions dungeon in his familiar billowing robes. "Today you'll brew a potion of your choice. It must be one we haven't brewed before. Also write three feet about the characteristics, history, the procedure, and use of the potion. Begin."

Hermione turned to Ron with a wide grin. "This is so exciting! I don't even know which one we should pick!"

Ron couldn't believe his luck! He had been racking his brain on how he could show Hermione how much he knew about the potion, and Snape assigns this to them! "I have an idea," Ron said.

Hermione frowned. "Really Ron, it has to be a real potion."

"I'm serious! I was looking for something and I ran across it!"

"Oh really, what is it?"

"Good Fortune."

Hermione's eyes brightened. "Oh, really? That's one of the ones I wanted to brew! You go get the ingredients and I'll start the essay."

Ron quickly moved back to the supply cupboard and met Harry there. "Hey, what're you and Neville doing?"

"Some bravery potion. Are you doing that potion you found in Fred and George's potion book?"

"Yeah, Hermione's excited about it."

"So you're going to ask her to Hogsmeade after class?"

"Yeah." Ron returned his focus on the supplies in front of him. _Lacewings, newt, yada-yada... _Ron got most of the ingredients before moving to the more bizarre items. _Troll snot, rat saliva..._ Some of them even Ron found them quite disgusting.

After Ron got everything, he went to leave but Harry stopped him. "What on earth do you have those things for?" He motioned to the snot and saliva.

"For my potion." Ron said simply as he shifted the many jars.

Harry moved his glasses to sit on his nose better. "Uh, Ron? I don't think those are supposed to be in your potion."

"I thought it was a little strange too, but that's what the book said." Ron shrugged and went back to the table where Hermione was already halfway through their essay.

Harry laughed as he grabbed the rest of his ingredients. He should have guessed anything Fred and George owned couldn't be trusted.

Ron sorted out the ingredients and set up the caldron while Hermione finished her train of thought. She set the essay aside and looked to the group of ingredients and halted. "Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"What are these?"

Ron turned to her. "Uh, you told me to get the ingredients."

Hermione planted her fists on her hips. "Ronald, these aren't the ingredients for Good Fortune. What book did you see these in?"

Ron felt his face flame. "I—uh—Forge and Gred—I mean Gred and Forge—"

"A book from Fred and George?" she asked.

"Yeah. I can't believe I fell for that," Ron ducked his head and hoped nobody had overheard their conversation.

Hermione giggled. "No problem, I'll just go get the right ones." She collected the ingredients and moved back to the supply cupboard.

"Hey Weasley, looks like you really need that Good Fortune potion," Malfoy smirked from the next table. "Although why you'd want to soil yourself on a Mudblood is beyond me."

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron grimaced. He sat down at his desk and began... Plan C? How was he going to ask Hermione to Hogsmeade?

* * *

**Just to note, Fred and george didn't really go to his class... :)**

**Hope all is well! :)**


	3. Plan C: JUST DO IT!

**As a treat to you all for it being _my_ last day of school, I'm posting in all my stories. **

**Last little bit. Thanks for all the reviews guys! I enjoyed writing such a silly little piece and I'm glad you all enjoyed it.**

**Doesn't belong to me.**

A few weeks later, Ron finally thought of the perfect plan:

Just do it.

Being as thick as all Weasley men are, it took him this long to realize Hermione wouldn't care how he asked her, just as long as he did. Well, maybe _he_ didn't figure it out himself, but that's what little sisters are for, right? Plus he figured if he just asked her, it gave Fred and George less of a chance to mess it up.

So once again Hermione was sitting in front of the fire working on an essay and once again Ron was sitting in the chair across from her watching her. The only difference was Harry's presence on the couch next to them. Ron really wanted to ask Hermione when they were alone, even if Harry knew everything that was going on.

"Um, Harry can you go upstairs and get me a bottle of ink? Mine's out," Ron held up his 'empty' bottle as proof.

Before Harry could even move—which he wasn't going to; he didn't want to miss this event for the world—Hermione quickly thrust her own bottle under his nose, "Here you can use this one. I have another in my bag." As Ron took the preferred bottle, Hermione's cheeks turned pink and she quickly looked back down to her essay.

Ron took it, but didn't open it. He looked to Harry, who was grinning foolishly. Ron glared at his friend and slightly jerked his head towards the rest of the room. Harry simply shook his head and relaxed more into the chair.

_You're in Gryffindor, Ron! Show some of that bravery!_ Ron could feel himself shaking as he stood and casually walked around the table, making sure to kick Harry's legs as he went. He sat on the table next to Hermione's open book. "Um, Hermione?"

Hermione's head shot up and she blushed again realizing how close he was. "Yes?"

"I was wondering..." Ron stopped short, feeling his throat close up. He managed to gulp in some air and finished, "I was wondering if I could glance at your charms notes?"

Harry couldn't keep in his laughter anymore and snorted loudly as he tried to calm himself. "Sorry," he laughed again.

Ron glared at Harry, "Don't you have something to do? I don't know, like shove your head in the toilet?"

"No, I have that scheduled in a couple hours," he smirked.

Hermione's huff caused Ron to look back and see her packing up her things. "Honestly, Ron. I'm not going to be around forever to hold your hand."

_I wish you would..._ Ron thought wistfully.

"I'm going up to my room to study. Goodnight." She stood up and went to step past Ron but he quickly grabbed her and pulled her back to the floor, causing all of her books, parchment, quills and the sort to scatter on the ground. "Ron! Look what you did!"

"I'll help you in a second. There's something I really need to ask you," he said, not releasing her.

"You already asked me—"

"I didn't mean that!" Ron snapped. "I wanted to ask you—" he stopped again.

"What?" Hermione hissed.

Ron took one big breath and counted to three, "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Hermione frowned. "Ron, we always go to Hogsmeade."

Harry snorted again as he hid his face in his hands.

"No—I mean, yes, we do, but I meant as a date."

"Oh," Hermione's mouth dropped open partially before she started biting her lip again.

Again, they heard Harry snort.

Hermione glared at the dark-haired wizard, "Hey Harry, did I mention Cho asked me to tell you to meet her in the entrance hall?"

Harry sobered quickly. "What?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Harry jumped from the couch and out the door.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other as they suddenly realized where they had left off in their conversation. "I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you Ron," Hermione smiled shyly.

_Did she say yes? Did she just say yes to going on a date with me? Ronald Weasley? Am I drooling? _Ron smiled at Hermione, not able to respond at all until, "Did Cho really wanted to meet him?"

Hermione smiled, "No. Fred and George aren't the only ones who can play mean."

Ron laughed loudly, "You really are positively Slytherin."

* * *

**Hope all is well! :)**


End file.
